


medbay adventures

by groovycoochie



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cockblocking, Hair Kink, If You Squint - Freeform, Multi, not really choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groovycoochie/pseuds/groovycoochie
Summary: wooley attempts to show you just how un-injured he is--even if it's in the medbay where anyone can walk in
Relationships: Wooley (Star Wars)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	medbay adventures

He’s got a bactapad slapped across his chest and a split lip. Wooley doesn’t have any other injuries, but you lightly run a hand over his chest and cup his cheek. You got to the medbay as soon as Waxer told you Wooley got injured.

“I’m okay, cyare, it’s literally just a scratch. A shallow one at that.” Wooley smiles at you, taking the hand that’s resting on his cheek in his and dragging it towards his lips. “I’ll be clear to go as soon as the medic clears me.” His other hand grips your waist and pulls you between his legs. “So don’t worry.”

“I’m always going to worry,” you softly say, and pull your hand from his, running it through his fluffy hair. “Even if it’s a minor injury.”

You look into his eyes and Wooley studies you for a second- then, he’s kissing you. You let out a surprised hum, but sink into his lips. They’re chapped and cracked, but he still tastes like heaven. Tugging his hair, you lick the cut on his lips and he welcomes you into his mouth.

“Wooley..”

He pulls aways and nips below your ear, growling softly, “Let me show you that I’m okay.” He captures your lips again, pulling you closer. “That you don’t have to worry about me right now.”

He bites your lip and your legs give out, but Wooley catches you and pulls you on top of him, leaning back so your stradding his waist and hovering over him. You gulp. He never fails to make your stomach drop. “Wooley..”

He shushes you, grabbing your hand and placing it in his hair. “Just kiss me, cyare.”

You do.

You tug his hair, explore his mouth, grind against him, and maybe this isn’t the best place to hook up, but Wooley makes you forget about your surroundings. He makes you lose control and give in.

Not that you’re complaining.

You moan against his lips, distracted by the hand sneaking it’s way behind your neck and pressing you closer, by the arm trapping the one you have balancing next to his chest, keeping you close. It doesn’t occur to you what he’s actually doing.

In one swift motion, you let out a yelp, your world spinning and before you know it, _Wooley_ is the one on top.

“What–?” You croak out, voice a little hoarse.

Wooley grins down at you, a hand sliding to you neck, resting there, but making sure you can feel the pressure of his hand. “Like I said: I’m gonna show you that I’m okay.”

You swallow and Wooley rubs his thumb over the movement. “Okay..” you squeak out and he chuckles lightly grinding against you.

“Promise you won’t be walking properly later.” He kisses you again, reveling in your whimpers. You can’t deny him. You don’t want to. Opening your mouth to him, your hand finds its way into his hair again and tugs. Wooley’s hand darts down to the hem of your shirt just then, tugging up and–-

“Alright Wooley, you’re–-for kriff’s sake! This isn’t the time nor place! Keep it in your pants a little while longer!”

Heart stopping at the voice, you let reflex kick in and shove Wooley away, scrambling to get up. Wooley squawks and flails, clumsily falling off the bed.

If you weren’t also a flustered mess, you’d probably laugh, but as fate would have it, you also got caught, and now you’re stuggling to stand straight and fix your rumpled shirt.

Maker, help you.

“Horny bastards, the both of you.” You look up to see Soul, 212th medic, shaking his head and you feel your face heat. “Can’t even wait to be cleared…”

You share a sheepish look with Wooley, but then he shugs and winks and smiles. “Well can you hurry up and clear me then? I gotta prove to a certain someone I’m well enough to fuck their brains out.”

Your breath hitches, Wooley smirking wolfishly at you, but Soul makes a disgusted noise. “Please don’t. I don’t want to explain to the head engineer why their best is out of commision because they got their brain fucked out of them.”

Snorting, Wooley pats Soul on the back. “Don’t worry, I won’t be fucking my engineer’s brain out literally.”

Bht Soul shudders and shoves you two out of the medbay. “I’ve seen things.”

And he doesn’t elaborate, letting the doors slide shut behind you.

Blinking you look at Wooley. “What do you think he means by that?”

Wooley shrugs and pulls you into a kiss. Your heart stutters. “I’ve learnt to just let it be.” He pushes you against the wall, a knee between your legs. “Now, where were we–-?

A muffled voice comes through the wall. "You better not fuck outside the medbay!”


End file.
